El Amor que Aprendí
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Desde niño, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas. Su círculo social, solo era para personas lo suficientemente "buenas". Por lo que había muchas cosas que desconocía, y una de ellas era el tan afamado AMOR…
**N/A: Iba yo en el micro del trabajo a casa, cuando escuche la canción "lo aprendí de ti, de Ah Ash "(Supe el nombre del canción y de quien era, dos semanas después jejejeje) , unas chicas iban escuchándola y repitiéndola tanto que la verdad me estaban cansando, pero bien…la cosa es que mi cerebro molesto, se inspiró para crear un fanfic y bueno, luego de terminar de escribirlo recién me di cuenta la pareja que había formado, así que si no les gusta bueno…**

 **El Amor que Aprendí**

 **Desde niño, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas. Su círculo social, solo era para personas lo suficientemente "buenas". Por lo que había muchas cosas que desconocía, y una de ellas era el tan afamado AMOR…**

El único niño que conocía, aparte de él mismo claro, era Julián su primo, por quien había desarrollado ese amor fraternal sobreprotector, por ser mayor que el por apenas meses.

Sin embrago, Julián era de esos niños que disfrutaba ser el centro de la atención, sin importarle nada, algo que a él siempre le había molestado y no es que no le gustara ser querido y mimado, era simplemente que la sobreprotección cansa y él había vivido por mucho bajo esta, que no veía la hora de salir de esa "prisión de oro", de la cual lo único que lo había podido "liberar" era la música.

La música, como la amaba. Sin ella estaba seguro que se hubiese vuelto loco, si aún no le estaba, claro.

Ya estás listo? – su mirada rosa se enfocó en quien irrumpiera en su habitación, Julián –

Si, solo falta guardar esto – respondió mientras le mostraba su tan amada flauta –

La llevaras? – pregunto con cierto tono de obviedad, como si no le sorprendiera el sí que seguro su primo le daría – iremos al extranjero, estudiaremos en uno de las mejores instituciones de Grecia y aun así, piensas llevar eso? Digo, no tendrás tiempo siquiera de usarla cuando conozcas a alguien…- le sonrió de manera insinuadora, haciéndolo sonrojar –

Tú mismo lo dijiste Julián, iremos a estudiar – reto el de ojos rosas, haciendo que el peli azul rodara los ojos –

Si claro – sonrió antes de girarse y disponerse a marchar – cuando termines, te estaré esperando en el comedor…despidiéndome de Stern – sin más se marchó dejando a Sorrento solo –

 **Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,** **  
** **el día que menos lo esperaba.** **  
** **Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía** **  
** **y mucho menos lo buscaba.**

***M***

Lo único que lamentaba haber dejado en su amada Austria era a su nodriza Stern, quien cuidara de Julián y de él, después de la muerte de sus padres. Amaba sin duda alguna a su primo, era como su hermano, ya que después del accidente que los dejara sin más familia que este, él se había encargado de ser la razón del único heredero Solo. Su madre, la hermana de la madre de Julián lo hubiese deseado así: que ambo estuvieran unidos a pesar de todo. Y así era, donde estaba Julián, él estaba o dónde él estaba, estaba Julián.

Así era, así seria y así debería seguir siendo, pero claro no conto con que la vida fuera de casa, fuera tan distinta.

Ya no eran más Julián y Sorrento, ahora su primo tenía más amistades por lo tanto más salidas, que por mucho que él quisiera tratar de evitar, Solo siempre se salía con la suya.

Julián, es hora de irnos – se había acercado al de cabello azul, ignorando a la cantidad de jóvenes que rondaban por aquella casa. Ese día era el cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de escuela, por lo que se había organizado una fiesta, aprovechando la ausencia de los padres del cumpleañero. –

Tan pronto? – suspiro, al ver el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba su primo –

Si, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar – expreso, ignorando la cara de disconformidad del peli azul –

Pero no hay clase mañana – su ceño fruncido y todas sus expresiones delataban que estaba a punto de soportar uno de los tantos berrinches a los que estaba tan acostumbrado presenciar –

Eso no es importante, Julián Solo, debemos irnos – su voz se tornó seria y un tanto imperativa, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse un segundo más en ese lugar. Donde quedaban los "niños de la realeza"? Sin duda el alcohol les hacía olvidar su disque "clase".

Podemos quedarnos un poco más Sorre…- con cierto aire malcriado hablo –

No! – negó y tomándolo de la mano, se dispuso a llevárselo. Pero bien, Julián era más alto y tenía más apariencia de un hombre de 16 años que él, por lo que sus intentos se volvieron vanos, cuando el heredero Solo se resistió a su arrastre – Julián! – llamó con enfado –

Solo, mejor acompaña a Saren – no era orden, no era pedido, era…no sabía cómo podía definir el tono de voz que uso aquel sujeto de ojos verdes y cabello azul –

 **Y de pronto apareciste tú,** **  
** **destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz.**

Dídymoi Kanon – su primo, se puso de pie como quien trata de intimidar a alguien para luego sonreír – también te marchas? – pregunto alzando una ceja –

Trabajo mañana, y no creo que el viejo Kido, este dispuesto a dejarme un día de descanso – expreso el mayor, sin intensión de profundizar mucho en el asunto –

Bien, vamos entonces – la sorpresa de su Sorrento era grande, y cómo no? si su primo estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin molestar o algo, solo por "pedido" de ese tipo –

***M***

El amor era algo en lo que él, tenía poco conocimiento, lo único que sabía de amor era lo que sentía por Julián y Stern, y estaba seguro que eso no era lo que sentía por aquel hombre de cabellos azules y ojos verdes.

Había leído para clase de literatura, la tan afamada obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta por lo que podía decir que eso era algo parecido al amor que sentía por el griego. Pero bien, Kanon, era una persona un tanto especial, era…como decirlo, alguien diferente a las tantas personas que había conocido.

Una persona que se había vuelto casi imposible de no ver, en todo lugar que él o su primo fueran. Era como si al lugar que ellos fueran, él estaría. Y se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que podría decir, que era algo tan común que el pequeño peli lila buscara una conversación con Kanon.

Es mi gemelo – le comento, esa noche que Julián decidiera pasar a hacer una visita a Dragón Marino, como lo apodara él mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de la sorpresa que invadía los ojos rosas –

No sabía que tenía un hermano – le sonrió, un tanto apenado –

Quieres salir? – el menor sintió su corazón latir más rápido al escuchar esas palabras del peli azul –

…eh? – se sintió un idiota y un sonrojo sorprendente lo invadió, al ver la sonrisa burlona del mayor –

Ven – y tendiéndole la mano, se lo llevó al jardín de la casa –

Esa noche conoció por primera vez, que era el besar. Se sintió en las nubes al ser besado por quien amaba. Y deseo, solo por ese día, que el tiempo no pasara para que Kanon no se apartara.

 **Yo no sabía que con un beso** **  
** **se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…**

 **Ni que con solo una mirada** **  
** **dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…**

Nunca supo que era el amor, pues solo lo leyó, más nunca lo experimentó.

Amaba al griego y estaba seguro, que él también lo hacía. No había día después de esa noche que no se encontraran. Para Sorrento, él era el amor y quería conocer todo de él. No le importaba nada, solo él.

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,** **  
** **hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,** **  
** **descubrí que si…** ****

 **… porque lo aprendí de ti.**

***M***

El tiempo, que pasaba con él mayor era cada vez mayor pero muchas veces, él estaba ocupado en algo o tenía que atender a alguien como para prestarle el tiempo suficiente. Se sentía triste por el abandono del amor, pero tampoco quería agobiarlo o exigir algo que Kanon no podía dar. El de ojos verdes era ya una persona dependiente y como tal tenía un empleo para subsistir, y con este responsabilidades que se hacían más grandes.

 **De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,** **  
** **nuestras noches se alargaban,** **  
** **jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta** **  
** **aun estando acompañada.**

 **Después todo se volvió monotonía,** **  
** **luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías**

El tiempo se volvió menos, el amor se volvió algo habitual, como si lo que sintiera no fuera más que algo tan normal e insignificante. Incluso su primo, que vivía en su mundo y quien fuera relegado en segundo lugar desde que empezara una relación con Kanon, se había dado cuenta de ello, incluso de las pequeñas mentiras que el peli azul le daba para no verse.

***M***

Que había pasado? que fue lo que se perdió? Como para que el amor que sintieran se acabara, se marchara como cualquier otoño que da paso al invierno.

No era amor lo que sintió?, no era amor lo que Kanon le dio? Que fue entonces?...

 **Yo no sabía que sin tus besos** **  
** **pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti.**

Más verlo allí, día y noche junto a su primo hablando de negocios se le hacía increíblemente eterno por que no podía volver a acercársele, querer besarlo como lo hizo tantas beses, llamarle por las noches tan solo para decirle "un buenas noches", todo se le hizo tan difícil.

 **Y que aguantarme no llamarte** **  
** **tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí.** **  
**

Todo se hizo más difícil aun cuando él se marchó. No más visitas a su primo, ya no lo vería más a la distancia aunque sea. Todo se volvió gris, cuando Kanon se fue de su vida, ya no importaba más si era de día o de noche, al Sorrento solo le importaba saber si Kanon alguna vez volvería, si volvería y volverían a estar junto como alguna vez lo estuvieron.

 **** **Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,** **  
** **ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,** **  
** **descubrí que si…** ****

 **… porque lo aprendí de ti.** **  
**

***M***

Te vez mejor – sus sonrisa había regresado, el brillo en sus rosas ojos también era como si el mundo gris que dejo Kanon, hubiese sido pintado una vez más por alguien distinto –

Lo crees? – se hizo el desentendido con la novia de su primo –

Si, verdad Juli? – rio ante la manera en que Kido le llamara a su familiar –

Saori, ya te dije: no me digas así…- riño de una manera que hizo reír al peli lila y quien lo acompañara.

Pero, porque? – la mujer de ojos azules se hizo la desentendida y sin mucho tacto corrió a donde se encontraba el hermano gemelo, de a quien amara en el pasado –

 **Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,** **  
** **hoy me vienes a buscar…** ****

 **… pero es muy tarde ya,** **  
** **me he enamorado de alguien más.**

Todo bien? – sus ojos y mente, dejaron atrás al gemelo mayor al escuchar la voz de su novio –

Si – respondió en un murmullo, tratando de evitar que los sentimientos que lo embargaron al recordar a Kanon no lo delataran –

Quieres beber algo? – ofreció el peli almendra de ojos verdes –

Sí, claro – respondió con una sonrisa recobrando su habitual sonrisa –

Bien, iré por algo – con esas palabras se alejó de menor –

Sorrento – su sola voz lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y se sintió un tanto cohibido al ver al hombre que una vez fue el amor de su vida –

Hola, Kanon – saludo con una sonrisa, tratando de fingir normalidad –

Como has estado? – pregunto con media sonrisa –

Bien – respondió sin dudar – como has estado, Tu? –

Igual – respondió, en algo típico de él, de manera despreocupada –

Sorrento – el menor giro a ver a quien le llamará encontrándose con quien, era su actual pareja, a quien amara y por quien había vuelto a sonreír y a sentir que valía volver amar – ten. Hola – saludo en gesto amistoso al griego –

Hola, Kanon Dídymoi – se presentó el peli azul con algo de sorpresa y es que le había sorprendido el cambio de semblante y actitud del peli lila al ver al de cabello almendra. Sonrió internamente, al ver que el joven había aprendido a seguir adelante y no aferrase a algo que se debía ir –

Bian Seepferdchen – le tendió la mano –

 **Yo no sabía que con sus besos** **  
** **iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…** ****

 **Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme** **  
** **superaran lo que antes sentí…** ****

 **Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto** **  
** **después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,** **  
** **descubrir que si...** ****

 **... y todo lo aprendí de ti.**

Nos vemos otro día Kanon, Bian y yo tenemos que irnos – expreso el de ojos rosas y mientras tomaba la mano del Canadiense se dispuso a dejar atrás a Kanon. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta que Sí, había superado su rompimiento con Kanon, que por mucho que se hubiese sentido nervioso y ansioso, todo ello desapareció ni bien escucho la voz de su novio.

Lo Amaba, y gracias a su anterior experiencia con Kanon sabía que era algo real y más grande. Debía agradecerle eso al griego.

 *****M*****

 **PV: al fin, la encontré! –**

 **Ikki: no tienes nada que hacer? –**

 **PV: hoy fue día de elecciones, lo que significa feriado largo y presidente nuevo–**

 **Ikki: y porque no escribes los fanfics que te faltan? –**

 **PV: pues…solo me faltaba la letra…–**

 **Ikki:y…? uf… mejor no insisto…-**

 **PV: nos leemos! – se aleja lentamente de un fénix enfadado –**


End file.
